Dat 134
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-06/07 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1997 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes Tracklisting to 00:45:37 18 June 1997 ''' *Mouse On Mars: Schnick Schnack Part One (session) *DJ Kaos: Oceans Apart (12") Raving Mad *Circle: Brilliant Colours For Bright Ideas (v/a album – Fat Butt Without Love Volume 2) FBWL *Itchy Genius: The Gate (12" – The Dunderhead EP) Ultimate Dilemma *Al Campbell: I Will Follow You (7") Yard Music *Mouse On Mars: Schnick Schnack Part Two (session) *Kreidler: Kookai (album - Resport) Stewardess STU 04 *Influential: Under The Influence (12 inch) Humboldt County *John has to end it half way through '''00:45:37-01:24:18 19 June 1997 *Max Romeo: War In A Babylon (3xCD - Arkology) Island Jamaica *Pablo Gargano: Mental Overdrive (12" - Astronologic E.P.) Metropolitan *Delroy Wilson: You Never Get Away (v/a album - Wonderful World, Beautiful People - A Collection Of Reggae Classics) Snapper SMDCD 109 *''Tom Ravenscroft passed his driving test yesterday'' *Reptile: A New Future (12") Malice MALICE 6 *Amnesia: Thieves On Line (12" - Red- Tank E.P.) SOUR SOUR038 *Justin Berkovi: Turn Them On! (12" - 01273 Predicaments) Force Inc. Music Works ‎FIM 126 *Nasty Habits: Shadow Boxing (The Remix) (12") 31 31R - 004 *''end of shows for this week'' 01:24:18-02:19:51 24 June 1997 *Gentle People: Travel Bug (session) *Snuff: Rivers Of Babylon (album - Potatoes And Melons At Wholesale Prices Direct To You The Public) Deceptive BLUFF 042 *Punk Floyd: Can't Breathe (12") Smitten SMT 12 *Gentle People: Misty Waters (session) *B: B (12") *News (edited out) *Section8: Rogue Trooper (12" - Drive By) Radius ORBIT 601002 *Lemzo Diamono: Chance (album - Marimbalax) Stern's Africa STCD 1076 *Gentle People: Soundtrack Of Life (session) *Institute Of Formal Research: The Kid From Mars (album - Vol. One: File Under Subconscious) Bubblehead BH005 *Dynamic Duo: Invasion (12") Joker JOKER 27 *Gentle People: Emotion Heater (session) *Dougal & Mickey Skeedale: Got To Go (12") New Essential Platinum NEP2 02:19:51-02:56:50 25 June 1997 *Go Mental: Didgeridoo (12" – Go Mental 7) Go Mental *Traktor: Master Traktor Repaired (12" – Traktor Manufacture Berlin Presents Traktor 3000) *Introspective: 2nd Byte (12" - Antelope) Ignition Musik *Fifth Dimension: Exhumed (12") Awesome SLJ07 *Secret Hero: Multiform (12" - Multiform / Speedfreak) Stay Up Forever S.U.F. 26:000 M.G. *Anodyne: 19/6 (album - Ultramack 005) Ultramack UM005 *Dreadzone: Moving On (Asian Dub Foundation Mix) (single) Virgin VST 1635 *end of show 02:56:50-03:10:04 26 June 1997 *Sizzla: Like Mountain (7") Firehouse Crew *Chance McDermott: Dark Clouds (12" - Cataclysm) Sativae TIVA009 *70 Gwen Party: Genes Dead (7" EP - The Killing Of Victorian Britain EP) Snape SR018 *Dynamic Duo: Invasion (12") Joker JOKER 27 03:10:04-03:48:40 01 July 1997 *Underworld: Moaner (v/a CD - Batman & Robin: Music From And Inspired By The "Batman & Robin" Motion Picture) Warner Bros *Byzar: Vyrzyn Z (2xLP - Gaiatronyk Vs. The Cheap Robots) Asphodel *Atari Teenage Riot: Paranoid (shared 7" with Asian Dub Foundation - Paranoid / Free Satpal Ram) Damaged Goods *Harry J. All Stars: Liquidator *Capone: Voice (12" - Paradise / Voice) Hardleaders *Chance McDermott: Enemy Minds (12" - Cataclysm) Sativae *Zzino vs. Accelerator: Captivity (CD - On/Off) Re-load *Desholey: Louise Marie Wa Motema (v/a CD - Ngoma, Souvenir Ya L'Indépendance) Popular African Music 03:48:40-04:00:45 02 July 1997 *Majistrate: Choice (12") Eastside EAST 11 *Def Star: Darth Vader vs. The Sugar Plum Fairies (12") Asphodel File ;Name *dat_134.mp3 ;Length *04:00:45 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:Mixtape Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:1997 Category:Available online